


Love is What We All Need

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: North is a bit troubled by the aftermath of the deviant uprising but there's always a time for familial togetherness.(Day Two of the DTA Creative Week prompts)





	Love is What We All Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



The hard-won victory that came with the deviants gaining the trust of the public, along with the President’s, had been a relief for all involved and there had been celebrations all over the city.

But what didn’t fade away was the haunting, almost evidentiary fact that many died during the uprising. Worse still was that most of the casualties were androids joining their leader, Markus, to spread the message of rebellion against their human owners. 

And that was enough to make North worry what would the future bring for both humans and androids to coexist.

“...North! North,  _ come on _ !” 

The always optimistic, eager voice of the YK800 model she had adopted with Markus broke through her thoughts and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she tightened the grip they both shared; a squeal of surprise turning into a peal of laughter being a trigger from being half-dragged, half-pulled along the sandy shore towards a slanted-looking lump hastily made to look like a sandcastle. 

“So … So do you like it?” Hazel eyes shining with concern glance up to her and her smile widens as she kneels and inspects the good attempt, fixing parts that looked askew and forming the foundations of turrets and a door with swift, nimble motions of the hands; a quiet YK800 watching her every move with furrowed eyebrows and brunet strands flying in the breeze.

“There we are!” She exclaims as she leans back with accomplishment gleaming on her face; brushing her hands against one another to get rid of the excess grit on her palms. “It looks a lot better like that, don’t you think?”

“Yeah!” A grin splits YK800’s face in two and North cannot help but emit a small gasp as the little girl who looked so like her wraps her arms around her waist and even through a part of her didn’t approve of the … “hug” as she soon discovered, she found herself returning the gesture, somehow liking the moment they both were experiencing.

“This was the best day ever!”

“It most certainly was.”


End file.
